Rise of the Warden of Darkness
by EternaPhoenix
Summary: Red...red everywhere...How i despise this colour. Reminds me of that foul reptile...but everyhting its alright...soon...i shall reclaim everything and bring darkness and despair to quench my thirst of vengeance...!


**Hi guys! Phoenix here. I know I haven't been updating Celestial Fate but please trust me on the fact that I'm working on it and I will update as soon as possible QQ. And also, It might be late to say this, but Happy CNY ad Happy Valentine's Day! (I am single and available but no one wants me ;-;) Well since theres no update for Celestial Fate yet, I decided to write a one shot for Valentine's Day and CNY! Though this one shot isn't really related to these celebrations since it's just an idea that popped up in my head :3. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. I wish I do ;-;.**

Grrr.

Red everywhere.

These few days….festivals have been organised by those humans…..what is it that those humans called them? Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day?

These humans….get all happy and lovey-dovey during these times.

Pssh, whatever.

Not that I care.

The only thing I hate, is that colour red that appeared everywhere during these times.

Red….reminds me of that person.

Ahh…yes….Perkisas…good old friend…indeed….

Everything we've been through…from hatchlings to teen stage and to adult…

One could call us the Red and Black Duo.

Fearless, powerful, dignified, and honoured for our prowess.

We used to soar in the sky, taking down enemies after enemies with ease.

Both of us, while still not able to evolve into True Dragons, we adventured through worlds, every day and night, in search of becoming the strongest True Dragons duo.

Until one day, we found a clue in amongst hidden ruins, containing hints in ancient Gods language speaking of how to obtain more power….not just to evolve into a True Dragon, but to become…a Dragon God.

Usually, Dragon God is chosen naturally by the Greater Beings, and it's a taboo for any Dragon kin to search for external source to evolve into a Dragon God.

However….Perkisas just wouldn't listen to me advises.

Ignoring me, he kept searching on external power source to become a Dragon God…..

But, I couldn't bring myself to stop him or report this to the Elder True Dragons either.

After, he's my friend, my one true friend that has been with me all the time…..

And I trust that he will not abuse powers that he obtained for evil….

Or so I thought.

One day, I was surrounded by Elder Dragons, they attacked me without warning and subdued me.

When I asked what did I do, Perkisas showed up.

Behind the Elder Dragons.

Even at that point, I couldn't believe it. No, more like I don't want to accept the truth of it all.

My very own friend, framed me of trying to become a Dragon God.

In the meeting of Greater Beings, my sentence was decided without even giving me a chance to speak or defend myself.

Eternal Seal.

A Sage Dragon, in other words, the leader of all True and Elder Dragons decided to sealed me on Fahrmann's Peak, as the power of Light El is stronger there.

I was soon thrown into the abyss prison, where Eun, the nine-tailed Celestial Fox Spirit was to guard my seal.

I hated my naivety, my stupidity, and my trust.

In this darkness all I could do is hate and hate and hate…..until the effects of prison sets in and puts me into slumber as my power was weaken when I got subdued.

What seems to be…..hundreds of years have passed as I finally woke up.

In this few months that I woke up, I could feel changes around the world.

Fahrmann's village seemed to be gone and was replaced by a huge amount of darkness, Eun was gone too, but I could sense and see other human settlements. Just barely though.

I've tried to investigate as much as I could in this abyss…..but it seems most Greater Beings have vanished from this world….including my kin….dragons….

It was their fault…no, his fault!

Because of him…I'm still an Imoogi…..unevolved dragon…..in this abyss….

But no matter…with this amount of darkness lurking around, I soon regain most of my powers and tried to break free of this weakened seal, but to no avail.

That was…until that kid showed up….

All wounded and bleeding, he ran and hid in this temple where I am currently sealed.

He seemed to be desperate, in despair and has lost all hope.

However, his eyes showed signs of not giving up, despite everything.

He wants to live.

And he longs for power.

I recalled the times where I read the methods of releasing a seal, and one of them is through the help of blood contract.

If that's the case…..

 _ **Kid, do you wish to have power?**_

Surprised, he turned around and looked at the seal.

 _ **Do you wish to live?**_

 _ **Your eyes….seems to be telling me that you want power.**_

 _ **To take back everything.**_

 _ **To survive.**_

 _ **If that's the case…I can give you power…..**_

 _ **But you shall help me fufill my goals.**_

 _ **This contract will be pose danger to you, so I can give you time to—**_

"I accept. I will do anything to have power."

Without hesitation, the boy accepted my deal. His eyes, now, glimmered with thirst.

Thirst for power and vengeance.

 _ **Very well…..**_

 _ **If that's so….smear your blood on this seal….and swear that you want a contract with me, the Warden of Darkness.**_

He did so, and spoke up,

"I want to form a contract with you…Warden of Darkness!"

Just then, the seal started to glimmer, and dark aura slowly seeps out of it. Finally, the seal cracked and broke, and a large of amount of dark powers rush into the small body of the boy, making him grunt in pain as overwhelming power fills up his body. Not able to handle the pain any longer, he fell into unconsciousness. However his body injuries regenerated very quickly, and a mark of some sort starts to form around his right arm and right side of his face.

As everything was over, a deep whisper broke the silence that filled the air.

 _ **Kukuku…..pleasure working with you….kid. Soon….my vengeance will be fulfilled…..just you wait, Perkisas, I, DRABAKI, WILL REGAIN EVERYTHING YOU STRIPPED AWAY FROM ME! I WILL BE THE TRUE DRAGON GOD THAT YOU SO LONGED TO WISH FOR! No, not just Dragon God, I SHALL BE THE DEMON DRAGON GOD THAT SURPASSESS EVEN THE GREATER ONES, AND BRING DESPAIR TO YOU AND ALL WHO WENT AGAINST ME! Kuhahah…KEKhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

And the night ended with evil cackles echoing throughout the valleys of Fahrmann's hills.

 **And that's it! I got this idea to write a fanfic about Drabaki when I became the new admin for Elsword: Lord Knight facebok page recently. That time I remembered there's a Perkisas admin, and I was like: Wouldn't it be very interesting if Perkisas and Drabaki has some sort of connection and backstory? Plus its CNY and Valentine's, where there is red everywhere (red packets, qipao, love letters, heart shapes….QQ I'm still single). And then this idea popped up. So yea. Anyways this is it from me, EternaPhoenix, hope you guys enjoyed this fic! I will update my other fic as son as possible! Enough ramblings, see you guys soon!**


End file.
